


Pollination

by BurstEdge



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gang Rape, Large Breasts, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Plant Girl, Vaginal Sex, bee girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge





	Pollination

"Ahh... that feels good."

Three girls with bee-like features were violating a girl with plant-like features. This all started when the plant girl was out on a walk when she saw some beautiful flowers. She was so entranced by their beauty that they didn't notice the bee girls sneak up on her and pin her down. Next thing she knew, their black and yellow cocks were filling all of her holes.

"I love the mouth on this bitch," one bee girl said. "It feels so warm and smooth."

"That's nothing," another bee girl taunted. "Her pussy is a lot smooth her."

"And if you want warmth, her ass is like none other," the third moaned. "It's tight too, so that's a bonus."

The bees pounded into the girl with no remorse or signs of slowing down. If anything, they just went faster and faster. Their extra limbs held the girl down and their wings started to buzz. Each of them felt their balls tighten, meaning that they were close.

"Do you feel it?" the bee girl asked her colleagues. They nodded. "Good to know, 'cause I'm close too."

And just like that, they came at the same time, filling the plant girl with their cum. When they finished climaxing, they pulled out of her, leaving her to choke on their fluids.

"Wait 'till the Queen hears about this one."

"Hold up, weren't we supposed to bring one of theme back to the hive?"

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it."

As they walked away, the plant girl struggled to get up and coughed out whatever cum was stuck in her throat. 

"Not again..." she groaned before passing out.


End file.
